runfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Huggaso/Caution! Severe Future Levels and Tunnels Spoilers!
Okay, after fiddling with the game files, which I took from Run Mobile and extracted in my computer, I found a list of unreleased levels and tunnels, which I assume, most would not know. I found rejected levels, characters, future galaxy map pictures, and I even found the image of the wormhole in the map! You can check out the discord if you want. Remember, I do not expect any changes or updates that change these things. If what comes out of my or yours expect, do not blame me. It is you who decided to read this. And those who are allergic to spoilers, keep in mind and don't proceed. I will also change this blog constantly as soon as I know new info about spoilers. "Bridge" level In the files, there is a path called "WormholeCrossing". It is a scrapped level, and unplayable. It is actually the Bridge letting Runner, Skater and Student to pass through. It is possibly playable by the Pastafarian, but now we never know. It has the id of 311. Plan C Plan C, after checking, do not end in part 16. It stretches on with id-408, 409, 410, 411, 412 and 347. Which means if I counted right, we should have 22 levels in Plan C. The Runner surely has difficulty to place this tunnel in her map! It has a cutscene at the last, which is obvious. C-Tunnel I haven't found much though, since it only showed 6 levels in the game files. But we found something intruging. It unlockes the Space Tunnel. And the Runway. Space Tunnel The C-Tunnel unlocks a new side tunnel, the Space Tunnel! Similar to the Box Storage Area, this tunnel's level has the prefix "Space, part", implying the levels are "Space, part 1", "Space, part 2", etc. But for now, we only know that the first level of this tunnel has the id-346. But we still haven't known the second level, since its id is the same with the first one, a placeholder level. H-Tunnel It is shown to have 9 levels in this tunnel, and '''three side tunnels '''stretching from it. They are the P-Tunnel, J-Tunnel and the K-Tunnel. P-Tunnel Stretching from H-Tunnel, this is again, an unreleased side tunnel from H-Tunnel. But something new is seen here. From the game files, it seems like the Pastafarian is available to be used here! That's why she can't be used after Plan C, part 8. This tunnel has only sidewards conveyor tiles, as shown in the files. It also has 10 levels. It has the song "Wormhole to Somewhere". J-Tunnel Similar to P-Tunnel, this unreleased side tunnel stretches from H-Tunnel as well. You can use the Runner and Skater here, but it is possible that the Pastafarian can be used here as well. Though, in the data, it shows that there are Boxes and Ramps in this tunnel. Its song is 'Wormhole to Somewhere", and has 6 levels in it. K-Tunnel This is the third side tunnel stretching from the H-Tunnel. Runner and Skater confirmed to be usable, but it is possible for the Pastafarian as well. It has Boxes and Ramps, shown in the files, and it has the song "Wormhole to Somewhere" and it is 8 levels long. The Runway It is unlocked in C-Tunnel, and as a side tunnel with such a unique name, you can know that it plays an important role in the game, for the plot. It allows Runner, Skater and possibly, the Pastafarian. Strangely, like Plan C, it is split into two sections. The first part has 11 levels, and the second part has 8 levels. It has the song "Wormhole to Somewhere", and its levels are like, "The Runway, part 1", "The Runway, part 2". It seems to lead to the Wormhole. Wormhole levels In the files, we can see something like "Wormhole levels". It features 3 levels with Crumbling tiles, 2 "other" levels, and one level called "id-312" that Player 03 said worked best at the start of the tunnel. Usersubmitted levels Okay, the ones upwards are mostly confirmed to exist. And now, we are showing you levels submitted by users. With Bouncy tiles, Mathwiz100's level id-223 "got permission". Maybe this implies that this level can get into this game. There is a not-yet-used level from the Topaz set that has the id-247. There is a section for "a few more bouncy tiles", which have the level, id-304. Then there comes the usersubmitted levels from Farkss. It has level id-219. Next up is from Karsh777. Player 03 said he liked the semi-darkness effect, but the "Frozen Cubes should stand alone. Maybe it is a new tile type? Though, it features levels id-250, 362, 365. Other user levels include: Levels id-272, 125, 296, 297, 309, 327, 328, 329, 330, 335, 348, 355. And he mentioned a level hardest with the Child, level id-305, and there are introductory levels for the Lizard he thought for back then, but obviously scrapped, with levels id-64 and 66. The next part are for levels very generic, with id-139 and 149. A little generic with level id-134. Level id-141 is said to need more work, and level id-135 is too easy for the late part of the game. Rejected "Home" level (The Way Back, Plan A or Plan C level) has level id-172 and 173. Player 03 said they were too easy with the Angel, and not feasible enough with the Child and Duplicator. Rejected "Dark" level (Maybe referring to the Low Power Tunnel , orpossibly the Memory Evaluation): Level id-207 Level id-153 is rejected since there are too many problems in it. Level id-89 is said to be not designing with the Child in mind. Level id-154 is only feasible with the Bunny and the Student, so it is rejected. Level id-155 is only feasible with the Angel, possibly Bunny, so this is rejected as well. Rejected Winter Games level: Level id-130 Rejected cutscene level: Level id-132. It has a cutscene here possibly, but the Player 03 was against it for unknown reasons. There are levels designed easiest for different characters: Lizard: Level id-63, 59, 122, 62 (Excessive Crumbling tiles) Student: Level id-59, 62 (Excessive Crumbling tiles) Angel: Level id-61 Duplicator: Level id-61 Child: Level id-62 (Excessive Crumbling tiles) The next section is "levels hardest for the Lizard", which contains a very long level with id-82 and 91. And Run 1 level 50. Level id-68 has too many single tiles, so it is hard for the Lizard. Removed levels There are many removed levels in the game, but still seen from the data. Removed: Level id-15, Level id-27 Redundant introductory levels: Level id-51 and Level id-52 Images We can find many images in the game, including the "Wormhole.png" in the Galaxy Map of the Runner (unreleased, of course). If you want, you can do the commenting below and request me to post it out! Hope you guys enjoy my spoilers. Thanks for reading! ::::::::: Category:Blog posts